


That night

by Salemq_VanillaTwilight



Series: The Biggest Party Of The Fall [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, I love jake, M/M, im sorry if it's bad, no. this is not me putting the blame on Jake, things do get better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salemq_VanillaTwilight/pseuds/Salemq_VanillaTwilight
Summary: Jake's perspective of what went on when he said Rich's name. His thoughts after the incident~For once in Jake's life, he didn't know what to do...





	That night

It was gone,

It was really gone…

The only thing Jake had to remember his parents other than his own memories is gone…

It’s burned to the ground…

Jake felt somewhat happy,

Wandering the lonely halls of that big house made him feel small…

One small thing attempting to fill the house…

He hosted parties to cope with the overwhelming sense of loneliness…

It worked for the most part, except he always expected to be able to throw those kinds of parties…

Now, without a big house, big parties are out of the picture.

And it wasn’t like his parents were just going to drop everything and return home and help him…

No, that would risk too much, they made the slip up to send him letters,

Which ultimately ended once they almost got caught because of it…

Rich was Jake’s best friend, well was until this whole thing.

Not once has Jake went to see him in the hospital…

Instead, he chose to stay with Chloe or Brooke, sometimes both

After the Squip incident, everything started getting more and more okay for Jake…

But, Jake has never forgotten about that party…

~

_Jake hadn’t seen Rich in a while, he had heard others saying how he was yelling about some drink._

_Jake walked up the stairs, and repeatedly called out Rich’s name over the loud trashy music,_

_Jake was at the entrance of the game room when he found Rich…_

_Rich was standing holding something in his hands, muttering to himself…_

_Rich seemed so out of it, considering Jake had barely seen Rich drink that night,_

_Other than a few cheap beers, he had no alcohol in his system…_

_He hadn’t had any of the weed, so that was off the list…_

_Jake began to listen and began to make sense of what Rich was saying,_

_“…No one even knows the real me…”_

_At that Jake visibly froze, he thought he was best friends with this guy…_

_“…after I got the Squip, I wasn’t the depressed suicidal kid with a lisp and an abusive father…”_

_Questions were running through Jake’s mind,_

_And for the first time in his life, he didn’t know what to do._

_What to say…_

_Jake panicked when he heard those four words…_

_Spoken with such sincerity. Nothing like the Richard Goranski he knew…_

_Jake heard those few words and finally said the only thing he could say,_

_._

_._

_“Rich?”_

_~_

_That night had haunted Jake,_

_Every night, Jake would question himself…_

_‘What if I had **noticed Rich** in freshman year…’_

_‘ **What if I had helped him** , and not have him get a squip…’_

_‘Could all of this have been avoided if **I had just opened my eyes**?’_


End file.
